Were all Grown Up Charlie Brown
by ninjapuppydojo
Summary: A blockhead known as Charlie Brown has now grown into an adult, married to Peppermint Patty, Charlie Brown sees his old friends from childhood return years later to talk with him. What has happened since they last seen each other.


We are all Grown Up Charlie Brown

Note: Since a new Peanuts film will release soon, I thought making a small FanFic might be fun. This is what happens when all the Peanuts Characters grew up. Enjoy.

Reading a newspaper, a 38 year old, Charlie Brown, sitting in his chair, was looking for a good deal for a truck. Turning his newspaper around, the blockhead sighed. He looked at his five adorable children, he was happily married to Peppermint Patty who was in the kitchen preparing the family, buttered toast, and nice eggs. In the last decade, new technology was made, even though the couple didn't really use much of it. They still have an old, but working Television, a radio, and even a computer on a nearby desk in the Living Room. Charlie Brown was planning on meeting his old childhood friends at the local café across town today. He had a job as a doctor, while Patty did work as a judge. Charlie's wife was 37 years old. Peppermint Patty walked towards the couch, lying down in her nightgown. Charlie looked at her tired state.

"Long day yesterday?", her husband asked, she slowly nodded. It was their day off, Charlie planned this meeting with their old friends for a long time. Lucy and Linus both decided to go, they were brother and sister. There younger brother Rerun, is working as a barber, and couldn't be there even if he wanted to. The school bus arrived outside as the five children, 'three boys and two girls', got their backpacks and ran out to the bus, waving their goodbyes, Patty and Charlie went to their room. Patty changed into a new set of clothes while Charlie looked at his old baseball glove.

"Remember when we used to play baseball in that field?"

Patty looked at him," Yeah, we mostly lost but it was fun."

Charlie put the glove back in the drawer as they left the room. Charlie started the car they bought. Patty sat in the passenger seat. Charlie drove to the café. Some of their friends already ordered their food as they started talking about their lives. Charlie opened the door for his wife, as they ordered their food to join the others.

"Hey Charlie", Linus said getting up from his chair and hugging the blockhead. He returned the hug then sat across the table. Lucy, Linus, Schroder, Marcee, PigPen, and Franklin were also there. Lucy worked as a soccer couch, as her brother, Linus 'still holding his security blanket' worked as a Chef. Marcee is a bookstore owner. Schroder is a world famous piano musician, PigPen works at a Fast Food Restaurant, he always is clean, unlike his childhood, actually he is really enjoyed being clean nowadays. Franklin is military. Snoopy, Charlie Brown's dog, passed away when Charlie was 27,that was the last time he even saw his friends until now. Patty sat next to Charlie as they started talking about their childhood. It was a good couple of hours before everyone left, except Linus, he went up to the blockhead," I feel comfortable telling you this, we have been friends for a long time, my sister does not know this, but I went to my doctor last week." Charlie listened to his story.

"He said he found something wrong with my body, I have three months to live." This news shattered Charlie's heart, he knew this kid ever since they went to school together, played ball together, celebrated together. Time started to feel faster for Charlie. His heart felt shattered.

"How long have you known?"

"Said a week ago, wanna go, somewhere, tomorrow with me Charlie Brown?"

"I would love too, but I work tomorrow."

"How about some time next week?", Charlie gave him a nod.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

Charlie and Linus went to their cars, Patty saw the sad look on his face.

"Anything Wrong?" Charlie looked in her direction.

"No, it's good. Im fine.", Patty knew he was hiding something.

The End

No, Not Joking. Just a look into their lives is all.


End file.
